A Thousand Leagues Beyond the Whirlpools
by TorsadesDeADHD
Summary: Uzumaki Senri was adopted into the Uzumaki Clan many years ago... A simple mission... a simple request from her Hokage brings her back to a time she would rather not remember after she has finally gotten the family - the life - she’d always wanted... or so she thought...


**Part One: Intro**

"Senri..."

The young woman in question looked up from where her son was teething on her fingers instead of doing her paperwork. "Sandaime-sama?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Fire-Shadow of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, could feel his subtle crows feet get slightly deeper. He had only been Hokage for barely more than a year but the daily doses of difficult - and often times critical - descisions were wearing him old fast. If is hadn't been for the young ex-ANBU who had enjoyed secretarial work for Tobirama-Sensei, he more than likely would have taken up smoking again. With Shinigami-Sams as witness, he knew things would have declined rather rapidly from there. Biwako-chan - his lovely wife, mother of his children - has never likes that habit of his. She would have liked it much less around his youn children - Koichi and Asuma who were finally old enough to be toddling around his home and getting into things they should not.

Looking down at the missive on his large Hashirama-Oak desk, he felt regret grip his insides. Ultimately, this would be another difficult choice he had to make for the benefit of his country - thanks to the war, they only had so many alliances left. "Senri... Our allies in Tsuki no Kuni have sent word... that Mochizuki Masahiiro has fallen ill..."

Eyeing the young mother as she withdrew her hand from her silver-haired child and gave him a pacifier, he exhaled slowly. He knew she had long outgrew her childhood rashness - she would not have been so effective an ANBU agent or Assistant otherwise - but he could not help but worry at her silence.

"As the Uzumaki Clan and the Mochizuki Clan have been firm allies for longer than current written history, it has been requested that the remaining members of the Uzumaki Clan - as well as a delegation from Konohagakure - travel to witness the coronation of the new Clan Head of the Mochizuki," Hiruzen finished as he held the missive our to the young mother.

Uzumaki Senri took the missive with shaking hands and unfurled the scroll to read the missive for herself. As she read, her normally relaxed posture straightened further - stiffened - and became much more formal. Hiruzen could not recall a time where Senri had ever looked this un-Senri-like. Never could he recall that particularly perse frown ever gracing her face before - even when at rest, she had always found it easier to smile. Despite the fact she was rather Uchiha in coloring, when she smiled no one could claim she was not Uzumaki. Seeing the happy woman like this did not make his current job any easier.

"As it is so soon after the loss of Honorable Mito-sama, I do not believe it wise for Kushina to leave Konoha alone... I know your personal relationship with the Mochizuki Clan is a strained one, but as the Head of the Uzumaki by proxy, I must send you with her." There. The worst was now out in the open. He would deal with whatever came next now that he had been able to say what was needed.

He did not know what history was between the Mochizuki Clan and Senri, but Mito-sama had once told him in confidence that in the history of the two Clans - Uzumaki and Mochizuki - the only black mark between them was the day Senri was adopted into the Uzumaki Clan.

_'It is not a pleasant story, her past...' _Mito-sama had said after more than a little sake. Only barely tipsy due to the Kyubi's influence burning the alcohol from her system almost as fast as she was drinking. _'The months after we took her in, many thought it was a mistake... that one young girl could not be worth an alliance as firm and unyielding as the one we shared with the Mochizuki... My Aunt Mirai, however, saw something in the young recklessness that was Senri and held firm to her belief... Once Mirai made a descision, my Uncle Minoru - her twin - would stand next to her... and with their combined efforts... one year passed... and then two years and then three... and by that time, no more did the Uzumaki Clan regret their descision to take in that tiny slip of a girl... She has more than earned the name 'Uzumaki'... Uzumaki Senri...'_

"I'll go..." Hiruzen almost missed her reply while remembering Mito-sama's words. "I will go with Kushina-chan and pay my respects to the Mochizuki Clan Head... new and old... on the condition you let Sakumo stay off the mission roster until I return... Kakashi-chan deserves to have at least one parent with him..."

If it had been almost else who had asked him that, he would not have been able to comply with the request - especially during these times of war. Thankfully, it was Sakumo's turn to rotate back from the frontlines. Having him return a couple of weeks early would not effect the effort too much - Danzo was more than capable of leading the front in Amegakure on his own until the delegation returned from Tsuki no Kuni.

"I can grant this," he said as he exhaled once more in relief. He started thinking of ways to move his twoops in order to send the delegation he wanted. "Homura or Koharu...?"

"Homura," Senri has dropped the missive on her desk so she could pick her son up from his bassinet - best to soak up as much of him as she could before she has to leave him for the foreseeable future. "The Mochizuki are one of the more traditional Clans... they think that women need to be delicate flowers that need to be seen rather than heard... What kunoichi they do have, are strictly non-battlefield Medic-nin and are not respected at all - they barely tolerated Mirai-Sensei when she visited them eleven years ago. Minoru-sensei was in charge of communications then and, even after that, Mirai-sensei almost had to sent home early for fear of her strangling one of the Elders... I would almost go as far as to send Danzo-sama if he wasn't needed on the frontline - he has the spine to be able to give back what they will undoubtedly give."

"Danzo must remain on the Ame front unfortunately." He could only imagine what would happen if he unleashed Danzo on the Mochizuki. The best thing he could do was to keep the surly shinobi aimed at enemy instead of ally. "Homura will be the dignitary from the Counsel. I will also be sending the 'Sanin' as well as Jiraiya-kun's pupils with you for added protection. Minato, Hizashi and Fugaku could use the experience... or do Jiraiya-kun and you still not talk?"

Lifting her son into the air above her in order to elicit a giggle from the small infant, Senri shrugged. "It will be fine... After this past year, they could use this time as far away from the war as we can give them before we send them back. I have no problem with this arrangement."

"Senri... there is another part to this mission. If you and Jiraiya can't work together efficiently, I need to know beforehand," Hiruzen frowned at her evasive behavior.

"Sandaime-sama," Senri gave an almost Senri-like smile in his direction while tickling kakashi's stomach to elicit more giggles from the infant. "I will endeavor to have the situation between Jiraiya-San and myself settled and concluded before we arrive in Tsuki no Kuni waters... you have my word as an Uzumaki..."

"I will hold you to that, Uzumaki Senri." She has always spoken true before and word on the name Uzumaki was never taken lightly. With no reason to doubt her now, he tried to let the last of the tension leave his shoulders. "The second part to this mission is to gather as much information about Getsugakure no Sato and the Mochizuki Clan as possible. For being one of our allies, we know embarrassingly little about them for me to be comfortable. Gather what you can, favorable or not, and see if they are willing to send aid for our war effort."

"Yes, Sandaime-sama," she replied while settling young Kakashi back in his bassinet for a nap. Only his years of knowing her have any hint to the remaining tenseness in her body. He had an uneasy feeling about this mission but he would trust her. She had not led him wrong in all the years he'd been acquaintanced with her. "Your wish is my command."

He still had an uneasy feeling...


End file.
